By a Twist of Fate
by packmate
Summary: Anemone Barrington parent's where killed by the Dark Lord in the first Wizarding War and she was taken in by Narcissa Malfoy as a servant. Her life at Hogwarts is beginning rocky with an unexcepted house placement, watching over Draco, and a weird friend.


It was a beautiful night for madness, The mother and father sat in the living with the fire roaring; the mother holding a young sleeping baby in her arms. A old family dog sat at the fathers feet and stared deeply at the family with content. The small little cottage seemed so far from the world at that moment. But it was the perfect night for horror. Some lives ended that night; Some lives began.

The old dog's fur stood up on shoulders. Something was amiss. The dog only had time to turn around and pounce at the cloaked stranger that somehow burst open the door with strange light before the dog had lost it life. One more followed behind. This one's face...nothing more can describe the evil intent painted on his expression. It went down into his very core. He looked lifeless but at the same time like a serpent with dark blood lusted eyes.

The father only had time to stand up a pull out a peculiar looking stick and scream with all his might, "PLEASE SPARE ME FOR MY MISTAKE MY LO-", before his life with taken by the serpent man. The first one flinched as the green light had struck his body. This one's face was hidden by a silver metallic mask but long brilliant blonde hair came out from the hood suggested that this one was female. Bloodlust was not coming from this, only the desire for power.

By this time the mother had ran into the room they had all shared and frantically tried making the phone work but at the worst of time...it hadn't. The mother understood nothing of what was happening...nothing upon the subject on why these people had just murdered her husband. The baby was now awake but did not cry with the commotion, but seemed set on her mother. The mother screamed for help...help did not come that night.

The serpent man walked casually into the room. Split blood of a family did not matter. It only made it more fun. More fun to hear the screams. More fun to hear the pleads . More fun to see the light fall from someone's eyes as there soul is lost from there body.

The mother stopped crying at that moment and looked at how her beloved child only stirred quietly in her arms. She only had time to say, "I'm so proud of y-" before the light too, went from her eyes.

The child still laid in the mother's arms when the light stuck the mother's body, it's mind obviously not comprehending death or the cloaked figure's evil intention. It's eyes left the now lifeless body for the first time that night and saw the masked figure staring down at her.

Now something magical happened that night. The masked figure did not see a weak little child, motherless and impure, but her own newborn son's face. What was left of this woman's heart pained at the thought, "What if this was my darling Draco?" This baby was a beautiful life, for beyond it's heritage it was pure, untainted by life and she was about to take this away.

"My Lord…do you think we might be able to spare this…abomination's life?" The woman said, her voice cold and unfeeling.

"Now, my naive Narcissa, why would you say that?" The serpent man smiled even further as he spoke, slanting his head to the side, almost daring her to answer.

Narcissa spoke, shaky at first but redeeming with power at the end, "I just seem to pity the beast really and well, I've been short and hands at the manor lately. I could put "it" to good use. I sense she will be very valuable to us one day my Lord."

"Very well then, are work is done here tonight." He replied as he turned away ,obviously disappointed with the outcome of the massacre. Narcissa bent over the child, secretly admiring it's face. She ran her fingers down the baby's soft face and seemed to coo over it as if it where her own. Prying the child out of the mother's arms she wrapped the baby once more in the pink blanket it was held in labeled… "Anemone"


End file.
